


Just a Friend

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're part of The Avengers cast. You bring a friend too meet everyone and Elizabeth gets jealous because she thinks you and your friend are dating.





	Just a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> (F/N) = friend name

“Ready to meet my Avengers cast family?” You put your arm around your best friends shoulder.

You were bringing your best friend to meet the cast of the Avengers, you were all like one big family and you loved them. Being part of the Avengers cast was one of the best things to have ever happened to you. 

“Of course.” They chuckled. “I get to finally meet your crush.” They playfully pinch your cheek.

“Shut up.” You hissed and smack their hand away, glaring at them. 

You were glad to finally make it to your destination so you wouldn’t have to deal with their teasing. Every chance they got they teased you about your huge crush on Elizabeth, you wish you never told them. 

The first person you saw was Chris Evans. When he saw you he pulled you in a hug, you hugged him back. “Hey, Chris.” You smiled when you pulled away and motioned at (F/N). “This is (F/N).”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” He smiled at them. “(Y/N) has talked a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope.” (F/N) smiled. 

“Mostly.” You joked. (F/N) gasped and playfully punched your arm. You just laughed. 

By now the others have walked in. “What’s going on here?” Scarlett walked over, a smile on her face. You introduced them to (F/N). Everyone missed the way Elizabeth was glaring at (F/N).

xxxxx

Throughout the time (F/N) had been there and the way you two were acting together, Elizabeth didn’t stop glaring at them. She was jealous. She couldn’t believe she missed her chance with you and now you’re with someone else.

Elizabeth tried not to show how jealous she was, if they made you happy then that’s all that mattered even though seeing you two together broke her heart.

You had noticed that Elizabeth wasn’t acting like her normal self, she was away from everyone else and you were worried about her. (F/N) looked over at you and saw that you had a worried expression on your face, they immediately knew why.

“Why don’t you go talk to her, (Y/N).” They placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked at them with a look that said, ‘you sure?’. They just nodded. “I’ll be fine. Now go.” (F/N) gently pushed you the direction where Elizabeth was.

You took a deep breath before walking over to her. Elizabeth looked up at you when she heard someone walking towards her. “Hey, (Y/N).” She smiled at you but you could tell it wasn’t a real smile like the ones she normal gives you.

“Hey.” You smiled and sat down next to her. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You’re not acting like yourself… you’ve also been spacing out a lot today.” You placed your hand on top of hers. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.” She took her and away from yours, you frowned. “Why don’t you go back to (F/N), they’ll be missing their girlfriend.” You could hear the jealousy in her voice.

Did you just hear that correctly? “What are you talking about? I’m not their girlfriend.”

Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. “You’re not? Then why were they being all clingy with you?” 

Now that she said something you have noticed that they had been really clingy but you didn’t think anything of it at the time. “I don’t know. But why did you sound so jealous when you said that?” It couldn’t be because she likes you back, could it?

“I wasn’t… I…” Elizabeth blushed and looked anywhere but at you. “I was jealous because I have feelings for you and seeing you two together I thought I lost my chance…” She bit her lip.

She does like you back! You couldn’t believe it. You reached over and took her hand in yours. “I have feelings for you too.” You smiled. 

Elizabeth looked at you, she was smiling as well. She look down at your lips then back at your eyes. “Can I kiss you?” She whispered.

“You don’t have to ask.” You blushed.

You both slowly started leaning forward and next thing you knew you were finally kissing the woman you have feelings for. You wrapped your arms around her neck, Elizabeth raised her hands and cupped your face. She pulled you closer as the kiss deepened.

“It’s about time!” 

You and Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss, you blushed even more when you saw the others looking at you both with smiles on their faces.

“Way to go Chris, you just had to ruin their moment.” Scarlett rolled her eyes.

(F/N) ran over to you and pulled you into a hug, they said how happy they were that you finally told Elizabeth how you felt. Then you thought about it. Maybe they were being all clingy before because they knew that Elizabeth was jealous. 

When you pulled away from the hug and saw the smirk on their face, you knew it was true.


End file.
